sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Big Blue
thumbVorkommen: HiSec, LowSec bei Stufe 4 Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Die Eskalation The Big Blue kann aus dem Angel HiSec Komplex Angel Vigil entstehen. Stufe 1 thumb|The Big Blue 1Vorkommen: HiSec Beschreibung: Scanning through Pat Wead´s logs reveals that this druglord was surprisingly well connected, long lists of buyers and sellers throughout the neighboring regions would make this document a dream read of any law enforcement agent in the galaxy, if only all the vital parts were not in some completely alien code. No matter how much you let your central computer chew on this stuff, you get no feedback on any names or places, except perhaps one... this seems to be a hasty entry from almost a year back, not in code. At least the coordinates do reflect a true point in space. '' '''Gruppe 1' - Schiffe erscheinen teilweise verzögert *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) -'' Trigger'' *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble *5 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) *4-6 Frigates - Angel Salvager (Gistii Nomad) Gruppe 2 *3 Cruiser (Gistum Liquidator/Marauder) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Raider) *1 Faction Cruiser (Domination Crusher/Liquidator/Predator/Smasher) ''- Target Painter'' Der Domination Cruiser lässt Domination Faction Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: Among the debris of this old factory, you find a homing beacon next to a container bearing the Salvation Angel seal. It looks as if they have been going through the rubble, gathering whatever the authorities missed. Apart from that, there is nothing suggesting anyone having been here for months, nor do you expect that anyone will return. In this pirate infested region, an operation like this must be a very low DED priority. Stufe 2 thumb|The Big Blue 2Vorkommen: HiSec Beschreibung: Among the debris of this old factory, you find a homing beacon next to a container bearing the Salvation Angel seal. It looks as if they have been going through the rubble, gathering whatever the attackers have spared. It seems the beacon is malfunctioning and periodically sending out some garbled messages, something that is not so remarkable in itself, but the messages are getting answered... your instruments quickly nail down the location of the responder. '' Meldung bei Ankunft: ''Broken Message: Th* sit* is *nder invegrrrrrrr rrrrrr rrrrr by DED. It seems someone has disabled the warning beacon. Gruppe 1 - Schiffe erscheinen teilweise verzögert *2-3 Cruiser (Gistatis Breaker/Defeater) -'' web'' *3-4 Cruiser - Drone Salvager (Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) ''- Trigger Gruppe 2'' *5-6 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Raider) *3-4 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Shatterer) Gruppe 2 - erscheint, wenn eine der Drone Salvager angeschossen wird *5 Frigates (Gistii Outlaw/Thug) Gruppe 3 *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Raider) *1 Faction Cruiser (Domination Crusher/Smasher)'' - tw. Target Painter'' Der Domination Cruiser lässt Faction Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe Stufe 3 thumb|The Big Blue 3Vorkommen: HiSec Beschreibung: Another Salvation Angels beacon and this time fully functional probably put here by a surveying ship. It gives directions to another location not far away. '' Meldung bei Ankunft: ''Beacon beeps a code, you need to move closer to investigate. '' ''Angel: You! Leave us to salvage our wrecks and disable that damned beacon! Gruppe 1 - Schiffe erscheinen teilweise verzögert *4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Marauder) *4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Ruffian)'' - Target Painter'' Gruppe 2 *2 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribuni) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Ruffian)'' - Target Painter'' *1 Faction Cruiser (Domination Breaker/Crusher/Defeater)'' - tw. Target Painter'' Der Domination Cruiser lässt möglicherweise Faction Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine weitere und letzte Eskalationsstufe. Stufe 4 thumb|The Big Blue 4Vorkommen: LowSec Beschreibung: Luckily your instruments got a lock on the escaping ships destination.. Gruppe 1 - Schiffe erscheinen teilweise verzögert *4 Angel Heavy Missile Batteries *8 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *8 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Outlaw/Rogue/Ruffian)'' - web/scramble/Target Painter'' *6 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Seizer/Shatterer) Nachdem alle Schiffe weg sind, kann man sich der Drug Factory - Angels in Heaven widmen. Sie verfügt über eine Menge Hitpoints, also sollte man Zeit und Feuerkraft mitbringen (50.000 Schild, 100.000 Armor, 200.000 Struktur). Gruppe 2 - wenn die Drug Factory - Angels in Heaven 50% Strukturschaden hat *1 Angel Hauler (Angel Transport) Kurz nach Auftauchen des Angel Hauler erscheinen noch weitere Schiffe; sie warpen jedoch schneller weg, als man sie aufschalten kann. Wenn der Angel Hauler platzt, ist die Eskalation beendet; es erscheint folgendes Popup: With all this Blue Pill out of circulation, you probably just sent some thousands of BP munches on a cold turkey. Then again, you could perhaps make nice profit selling it to them yourself. Choices...Choices... Im Wrack des Angel Hauler sind ca. 20 Blue Pills (Drogen, illegale Handelsware). Manchmal kann es eine Dramiel BPC geben. Die Drug Factory hinterlässt bei Abschuss einen Container mit (wertloser) Munition. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec